Inshalia's Epic - The Beginning: The Mighty Temple Knights
by Inshalia
Summary: The Exodar has crashed and with it brings the Draenei to the war torn land of Azeroth. However the Burning Legion is not far behind. Follow the Draenei Warrior Inshalia as she lends her sword to the Alliance cause and unknowingly takes her first step down a road that will lead to the end of all she knows. See inside for Detailed Summary and full list of Pairings. Contains F/F
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody!

So this is my first ever fan fiction… ever… like evvveeerrrr. And I just thought that it might not be a bad idea to summarise my story in a short introduction paragraph for anyone who wants to know more about the story.

As you have most likely noticed this is a World of Warcraft story. It is the first of hopefully many stories written in a linear fashion about my WoW Character(s). This story follows almost 8 years of Role Playing and will include a majority of other characters that my character interacted with.

For those who wanted a longer summary here is a more detailed version.

_Ragnaros has been defeated. The Heroes of the Alliance and the Horde retreat back from Blackrock Mountain and begin to rebuild however a new danger is on the horizon. The dark portal, once thought long closed has opened as the Burning legion returns, chasing after the ruined Exodar. With the arrival of the Draenei the Blood Elves pledge their cause to the Horde and a new war begins as all of Azeroth rushes to stop the Legion's Advance. _

_Into all of these comes Inshalia. A Draenei Warrior with no family who has devoted her life to fighting off the Burning Legion. With the forming of guilds and divisions within the Alliance to stop the Legion threat Inshalia devotes herself to the Temple Knights. A Holy Order that fought Ragnaros and is even now preparing to fight the Legion._

_Follow Inshalia through her exposure to Azeroth and her life as she joins the Temple Knights and marches once more to fight the Legion _

Because of the length and depth of this story the small limit of characters, genres and pairings allowed in the main summary doesn't really convey the entirety of the story. So over the entirety of these stories there will be the following:

**Pairings **

_M Draenei / F Draenei _

_F Draenei / F Draenei_

_F Draenei / F Human_

_F Draenei / F Night Elf_

_M Night Elf / F Night Elf_

_F Draenei / F Blood Elf_

_M Human/F Human_

I will add to this list over time if I come across pairings that I've missed.

**Genres**

Genre wise I can assure you that there will be some of everything however the key genres I see in my main plotline are:

_Adventure_

_Romance_

_Tragedy _

_Hurt/Comfort_

**Rating**

So despite my reluctance to throw this Fanfiction straight into the M rating I have lemons planned and I know that a lot of the storyline is going to be very deep. So For this reason the M rating is there. For people who just don't want lemons I will be indicating the chapters in which those scenes show up so you can skip them.

Finally on a personal note I hope everyone who goes on to read this enjoys and make sure to tell me if you feel I'm doing something wrong or if you have any ideas.

And finally I bid you good luck as we begin this (Hopefully) long and exciting adventure together!


	2. Chapter 2, A Taste of Pain

**Chapter 1: A Taste of Pain**

**###Author Notes###**

**Most of the time is the word "she" is being used it's referring to Inshalia, in other situations is should be clear who's being referred. If anyone is having troubles understanding the flow just drop me a review or pm and I'll try and clear it up.**

**For the Draenei's wedding ceremony I have done some research and it seems like it's not really told so I'm going to go with the actual RP scene which was mostly a Christian style with the Light replacing a god figure and the male coming in second. If anyone wants to shed some light on the scenario feel free! **

**######**

{hr}

The sun rose up over the great city of Stormwind illuminating the buildings with a golden glow as the residents of the city began their daily lives. The constant ringing of the anvils echoing through the streets as the city geared itself for a new war. At the centre of the city the mighty spires of the Cathedral rose high into the air, shining like a beacon of hope to everyone within. Despite the activity a state of calm currently held the city in its grip determined to let the people of Stormwind rest for a few more days.

Within the Cathedral was an entirely different matter. In one of the larger annexes two women, both human, stood behind a Draenei woman who, despite the other's reassurance, was panicking as she sat in front of the gilded mirror. The Woman on the left side sighed in exasperation and put her hand on the Draenei's shoulder.  
"Inshalia calm down, everything's going to be fine"  
Spinning around on her chair Inshalia stared up at the Women with wide eyes "Fine? **Fine!** How can you possibly say that Celenia? My dress isn't ready, the priest is late and everyone's already out there waiting!"  
The woman on Inshalia's right gently tilted Inshalia's head to face her, "Listen Darling, You know Celenia's right, you've got to calm down or you're going to be a mess when you step up to that alter.  
Inshalia's face softened and she smiled weakly "Yea I guess you're right… thanks for calming me down,"  
"No need to thank us," Celenia replied with a smile,  
"You know we'll always be here for you, even when you're being an idiot" Ellwynn added as she patted Inshalia softly on the head,"  
"Besides, like Ellwynn just said," Celenia grinned and shook her head "your big moment is coming up and if you go out there like a mess you'd never let us live it down,"

As the three women continued to talk, Inshalia mostly bringing up fears while Celenia and Ellwynn reassured her, someone finally walked in holding a beautiful golden dress.  
"Your dress is ready,"  
With a furious expression on her face Inshalia jumped up and stormed towards the girl holding the dress. "Finally! What time do you call th…?  
The words died on her lips as she laid eyes on the dress that the girl was carrying. Almost in an instant her anger vanished and was replaced with awe. "It… It's beautiful, by the light this is perfect"  
Ellwynn stepped forward and grinned "I told you that you could trust me to find you a dress, now you lucky girl let's get you ready.  
Inshalia nodded and followed Ellwynn with a smile of joy on her face.

"Aaaaaaand Done! You're all ready for your big day, take a look"  
Inshalia stepped forward and looked at herself in the mirror, stunned by what she saw there she could only whisper meekly to herself "Is this really me?"  
Stood in front of her, looking back from the mirror's polished surface was the most stunning person she'd ever seen. A golden bridal dress hung from her shoulders and seemed to glow with an inner light as it flowed down her body like silk, ending just before the floor and trailing backwards in a shimmering train which seemed sparkled as if light energy itself was swirling around her feet.  
The dress seemed to cut across the line between modest and form fitting perfectly and showed of the Draenei's curves while still covering enough to be classed as a bridal dress. Long sleek arms of the purest sea blue rested at her sides and nervous fingers clenched and unclenched showing the Draenei's anxiety.  
Her face was painted with an expression of awe which seemed to only accent her gorgeous appearance. Deep flowing brown hair framed a face of the smoothest blue and lent a regal appearance to what could otherwise be considered an angular and sharp face. Bright purple eyes, wet with tears, stared out of the mirror in fascination and powder blue lips parted slightly in a gasp of amazement.

Ellwynn smiled and nudged Inshalia gently "Of course it's you silly. Now come on, we've got a wedding to get you to,"  
"W-what?" Inshalia turned round to look at Ellwynn with a dazed smile on her face and suddenly let out a cry of joy as she pulled her into a hug "By the Narru Ellwynn! You are amazing!"  
"Well I do try my best," Ellwynn said as she rolled her eyes "now let go of me before you ruin your dress, it's not me you marrying"  
Sighing in exasperation Inshalia let go of her and shook her head "no of course your right, so when do we go?"  
"We're just waiting for Celenia, she's checking if everything's ready, then we can go,"  
Inshalia smiled and nodded "Ok"

Over ten minutes had passed before Celenia hurried into the room and promptly grabbed Ellwynn, pulling her out of the room, leaving a stunned Inshalia sitting alone in the middle of the room.  
_"What… what was that! Where did they just go?"  
_Gathering herself she went over to the door they'd stepped through and was about to open it when both women rushed back through the door, looking like they'd seen a ghost. At the sight of Inshalia Ellwynn instantly made her expression neutral and took Inshalia by the arm "Ok, plans have just changed. We're going to start in five minutes,"  
"Five minutes, why the wait?"  
Ellwynn glanced at Celenia with a strange look on her face and sighed, a strange look of resignation covering her features "Dekeral hasn't showed yet,"  
"**What!**" Inshalia practically screamed, the calm she's managed to find shattering as the panic set in "How can he not be here? He told me… he **promised** me that he wouldn't be late, oh light guide me this is all going wrong…  
"Inshalia…"  
"The dress wasn't ready…  
"Inshalia,"  
"Dekeral's not here yet…  
"Inshalia!"  
"The guests have already arrived-  
**"Inshalia!**" Grabbing her Ellwynn forced Inshalia to look into her eyes "Get a grip on yourself, now take a deep breath and calm down"  
Nodding she did as Ellwynn said and made herself relax, forcing herself to calm down for not just her sake but her friend's as well. "Ok… ok I'm good,"  
Raising her eyebrow Ellwynn look her in the eye "You sure?"  
Despite the "butterflies" in her stomach and the beginnings of a headache she managed a smile, which no matter how hard she tried, would not reach her eyes. "Yea, I'm fine"  
Despite her reassurances she could see Ellwynn's disbelief and so it was no surprise when her response came "No, you're about to melt and it's my job to make sure that you don't, now sit down and tell me about Dekeral,"  
She frowned "Dekeral? You know about him, you've known him for almost a year,"  
"I know, but you need to do something so this is what we're doing, tell me about him, why you love him,"  
"Why I love him?" She paused before looking up at Ellwynn with the smile that had been her default expression only months before. But now the expression was rarer than a rainy day over the cathedral. "He's so romantic, he always tells me how much I mean, he's always complimenting me and buying my presents and he's always ther…" Her expression dropped and Ellwynn could see her thought train as it once again travelled down into where it had been resting for weeks. "Inshalia darling, he's marrying you, you know he loves you,"  
She looked up at Ellwynn and as she stared she had a realisation _"She's always been there for me, keeping me from hurting myself and helping me get through hard times,"  
_"Oh Ellwynn I love you so much!" Grabbing Ellwynn she pulled her into a hug and held her close "Whoa, where'd this come from?" Ellwynn smiled softly and wrapped her arms back around her best friend "I mean I know I'm great but really?"  
"I'm serious you are the **best**,"  
"Thanks, anyway Celenia is coming back in soon so I need to go and get my dress on,"  
"Alright, I'll be here," She giggled and sat back down to wait.

Within no time at all both Celenia and Ellwynn walked in dressed in white robes with deep golden trims around the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the hem, at the sight of her two best friends Inshalia's eyes lit up and she rushed over "You both look beautiful! I can't imagine two people who I would prefer to be my maids of honour,"  
Both of them blushed faintly and Celenia was the first to respond "Oh shush Inshalia, I'm sure there are loads of people,"  
"Nonsense!" Ellwynn grinned and grabbed Celenia in a half hug, starting to chant "We're the best! Better than the rest!"  
Rolling her eyes at Ellwynn's chanting she put her fingers to her lips "Shush you, now am I correct in saying that we're ready?" Both women nodded confirming the fact "Brilliant let's go then,"  
"Yes lets,"

****She stepped through the doors into the grand hall of the Cathedral to an ancient hymn of the light from her old home, the Exodar, a smile coming to her lips and confidence filling her steps as, flanked by Ellwynn and Celenia, she walked up to the altar where Zandil and Drakoniase waited. Looking around she basked in the sight before her. There they stood; her friends, her allies and her new family. All gathered together for this special day…  
And yet the most important person, the one that made this day possible, hadn't arrived yet and it was driving her crazy. However her best friends were by her side and two of the people she trusted most were in front of her. Standing there she couldn't help but feel hope well up inside her that everything would be alright seeing the Knights standing around with smiles of support as they stood there patiently listening to the music.

However time was passing and the song was ending and _still _no one had arrived. Sharing looks of panic Ellwynn and Celenia gave her a short reassuring nod and walked off to find the Man who was meant to be making her feel like the world today. Standing there in front of everyone alone and afraid the panic returned and she began to have second thoughts on everything that was happening. Just as she was about to call the whole thing off Ellwynn rushed back in, in her hurry the door slammed against the cold stone wall of the Cathedral and the resulting echo seemed to coincide with the end of the song so ominously perfect that an unwanted feeling of horror rose in her and caused her insides to turn to ice. Turning round she looked at Ellwynn with begging eyes, desperate for any good news at all.  
"He's not coming,"  
The silence in the room seemed to envelop her, and made the sound of her heart shattering in her chest all the more audible. Unnoticed the tears began to roll down her face and with a chocked sob she tried desperately to articulate her pain. However all she managed was "H-how?"  
Ellwynn stepped forward with pity on her face "Darling, its ok,"  
**"NO!" **All her pain and sorrow turned into rage in seconds, all the anger that she had squashed and compressed came out in that one point. Storming forward she directed her anger at Ellwynn "It's not ok! He does this every time and every time I say I'm sorry but **no more!** I'm tired of his bullshit, that's it, it's over, **I'm Done!**"  
With that she shoved past Ellwynn and rushed out, ignoring the pain in her chest and the cries of her friends, tears streaming down her face and blood running out from her palms as her nails dug sharp lines in her skin.

With that she vowed. She would lose herself in training. Pain would be her lover and death her companion.

{hr}

**Well that's it for chapter 1  
I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave reviews as this is my first story and I'd like to know what people think!  
your faithful companion (how ironic) Inshalia.**


End file.
